


Bite Me 2 The Bone: Prom Bite

by elwon



Series: Bite Me To The Bone [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Public Sex, and Conner's heterosexuality, and rich white men, background Steph/Cass/Tim, buffyesque setting with non-buffy vampires, the only victims in this are hellhounds, this basically follows Buffy Season 3 episode 17 The Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: It’s Prom Night! Too bad Steph has to deal with a pack of hellhounds before she can even get there. But Dick’s more concerned with who’s going to be crowned Prom Queen, while Jason thinks the whole thing is overrated.





	Bite Me 2 The Bone: Prom Bite

Gotham, 2019:

“Oh my god, you guys! You won’t believe what just happened!” Conner says, rushing into the library with Tim hot on his heels. “Some weird monster thing attacked, killed and ate a dude at the rental store.”

“What?” Dick says, looking up from his book and frowning at Conner, and Jason can’t help but think it’s a cute frown.

“That’s what _I_ said!” Conner blurts out, looking panicked.

“OK, how about you start at the beginning?” Stephanie says, sighing and getting out of her chair.

“I’ll do better, I took video!” Tim pulls his cellphone out of his pocket and swipes at the screen to get to his videos. He holds it up so they can all watch the monster on screen trashing the formal wear store and then attacking and eating a man in a rather nice midnight tuxedo.

“Huh, that’s a hellhound.” Dick loses interest in the video and turns back to his book.

“A hellhound with good taste.” Jason says, amused by the carnage and trying not to show it.

“What do you mean good taste?” Steph tilts her head at Jason, a faint crease forming between her eyebrows.

“Well, it completely bypassed Tim in his fucking awful outfit and went for tuxedo boy there.” Jason shrugs, and Stephanie nods in understanding.

“My clothes aren’t that bad!” Tim protests. “And how can you say that when Dick’s in the room?”

“Cass, Steph, you don’t need a boyfriend, right?” Jason says, cracking his knuckles threateningly. No one insults Dick’s clothes in front of him. Dick’s been through enough he shouldn’t have to deal with idiot teenage boys insulting him too. “Goldie, you want me and Conner to take him out back and teach him a lesson?”

“You can’t kill him Jason.” Stephanie says at the exact time Dick snorts. Jason huffs, but doesn’t move out of his chair.

“I won’t help you hurt him, but I’ll help you strip him.” Conner offers, and when everyone looks at him in silence, he blushes once he realises what he’s just said. 

“So he can change into better clothes, I mean!

“SO!” Dick interrupts, rolling his eyes. “It’s a hellhound. They eat brains. And it looks like it’s been trained to go after people in formal wear, because this is Gotham.”

“Trained? Who would do that right before Prom tonight?” Stephanie says exasperated.

“If they have been trained, one should think about where the trainer has been getting their food.” Alfred points out, clearly wishing for peace and quiet and for them all to get out of his library and stop talking about school dances.

“Probably at the abattoir, it’s where Cass and I get our food.” Jason lifts an arm to gesture at Cass and himself. 

“You know I still can’t believe you’re an evil vampire, and we’re trusting you on anything.” Tim grumbles, throwing himself into the chair next to Cass.

“Be nice to my dads, Tim.” Cass says a look on her face that spells trouble for Tim if he doesn’t watch himself. Jason feels so proud of her.

“Uh...” Tim says, looking a little panicked while Conner and Stephanie try to hide their grins.

“So, Cass and I will go to the abattoir, see if we can track down whoever’s doing this. You guys should go get ready for Prom.” Steph says, standing up and looking every inch the commanding, capable Slayer she’s growing into.

***

“You’re sure this is the right address?” Steph says to Cass, staring up at the nice, normal suburban house on a perfectly normal street. But this is Gotham so that means this nice normal house is home to a madman who’s been training hellhounds to kill people in formal wear the night of the Prom. Steph wants to beat his face in on principle. She doesn’t get many ‘normal high school’ moments and the fact she has to track this maniac down instead of getting ready with her friends feels like a personal insult.

“Yes. I’ll go around the back, you go in the front.” Cass says, slipping away from Steph to go to the back of the house already.

“OK, fine, you go around back and I’ll go in the front.” Steph mutters petulantly under her breath, knowing full well that Cass can hear her.

Stephanie walks up the steps to the front door and tries the front door. It’s open, so she shrugs and enters, looking around the empty house until she hears a tv playing loudly somewhere in the basement. Sighing and squaring her shoulders, she opens the basement door and goes down the stairs, taking in the tv playing a terrible teen movie set during a prom, and a caged hellhound snarling at the screen. She notices a young man sitting on the couch laughing to himself, and decides not to introduce herself.

“So, do you just hate Prom, or are you a complete psycho to be training hellhounds?” Steph says despite herself, and the guy in the chair looks up at her, not even a little bit concerned about a strange girl appearing in his basement.

“I have my reasons for doing this.” The guy says, smiling like hellhounds eating people is all one big joke to him.

“Oh yeah? Well, I don’t care.” Steph swings at him, knocking him out of his chair and breaking his nose. She grabs a nearby rope and ties his hands behind his back, before turning to the caged hellhound. She opens the cage, and snaps its neck quickly and with as little pain as possible. It’s not the hellhound’s fault it’s there after all; but she has no way to send it back to hell, so killing it is all she can do.

“So that’s how you trained them? Forcing them to watch this?” Steph shakes her head in disbelief. But the man laughs again. Harder this time, in fact.

“You’re too late. My other pets are already long gone!” The guy laughs hysterically, like he’s already won. Stephanie isn’t going to let that happen, no, not on her watch.

“Oh, you mean these?” Cass says, appearing at the top of the basement stairs, and throwing down the corpses of three more hellhounds. “You’re out of luck, then.”

“I think we’re done here.” Steph says kicking the man in the stomach. “He’s too pathetic to even bother with.” She kicks him in the head for good measure, knocking him out.

“We should go.” Cass says, heading out of the house. Steph follows after her, leaving the guy behind them without a thought.

“Yeah, we might not be too late for Prom if we leave now!” Steph grins, hoping to get at least one dance with both Cass and Tim.

“In that case...” Cass bends down and picks Steph up in her arms in a princess carry, running back towards the school.

“Oh my god, best girlfriend ever.” Steph says beaming, thoughts of what’ll happen after the Prom jumping into her head almost as fast as Cass is running.

***

“We thought you weren’t going to make it!” Dick says, giving Steph and Cass quick hugs as they finally make it through the doors of the gym to Senior Prom.

“We nearly didn’t! But now, we _dance_.” Steph says brightly, pulling Cass behind her to the corner of the gym that Tim’s taken up residence in.

“And you... Honestly couldn’t you make an effort?” Dick says, turning to look at Jason with a glare on his face.

“What? I look fine.” Jason shrugs, utterly unconcerned that Dick’s annoyed. It’ll just make later even better, after all.

“ _You_ are wearing a black leather jacket, a tuxedo t-shirt and black jeans. You’re not even wearing gloves to cover your tattoos! How is that making an effort?” Dick exclaims, exasperated. “It’s Senior Prom, Jason!” Jason shrugs, looking around the barely decorated and gym and refrains from pointing out that he’s made just as much effort towards the Prom as the Prom committee obviously have.

“And I’m technically way too old to even be here. And so are you.” Jason mutters, and then on seeing the way Dick narrows his eyes at him, continues with “You look truly stunning though. I like the slim cut suit on you, and Robin’s egg blue is a good colour on you.” 

“So you approve?” Dick says doing a little spin for him, mood improving instantly at the compliment.

“Of course! I was a little surprised though.” Jason nods. “I mean, you usually have some sort of a twist going on. And well, I can’t see one.”

“Oh there’s a _twist_.” Dick grins, pulling Jason’s hands to rest on his hips, making sure that Jason’s thumb slides under his waistband, and brushes the edges of his underwear. “Black lace and red silk. With matching bra, stockings and garterbelt.”

“Uh... I definitely approve.” Jason says, rubbing his thumb over the lacy panties. “Are you sure you don’t want to get out of here right now?”

“No! We’re staying until the Prom King and Queen are announced.” Dick pouts, pulling away from Jason, and dragging him to the dance floor by his wrist. 

“But we could be having mind blowing sex...” Jason huffs, but rests his hands on Dick’s hips again, preparing to sway to the terrible pop music playing. 

“There is a long standing tradition of having sex _after_ the Prom, Jason!” Dick rolls his eyes and spins on his heels to rest his back on Jason’s chest, almost grinding back.

“Long standing? How long has Prom even been going? A hundred years?” Jason scoffs, trying to ignore how easy it would be to thrust forward right now. “We’ve got a much more long standing tradition of 800 years of me bending you over and giving you what for.”

“Not in public!” Dick says, mock scandalised.

“Really? Because that was the entire 1700’s for us...” Jason says with a leer into Dick’s neck.

 

Medmenham Abbey, Buckinghamshire, England, 1755:

As they walk around the extended cave system that was carved out of the rock beneath the Cistercian abbey, decorated with all sort of pornography and ‘pagan’ symbols, that the Hellfire club is held in; Jason wonders exactly why Sir Dashwood extended him an invitation. He has nothing in common with most of the attendees. Jason had accepted on the hopes of he and Dick partaking in a Black Mass, but nothing that exciting is occurring tonight apparently.

“I wasn’t expecting the Hellfire club to be so tame.” Dick sighs. “There’s no human sacrifices, or dark magic. It’s just a lot of old rich men, gambling, getting drunk and fucking prostitutes.”

“It _is_ disappointing.” Jason says, as they walk into one of the larger caves in the excavated system. “If it helps, you’re the prettiest ‘nun’ here.” Dick really is the most beautiful ‘lady’ here tonight, in Jason’s opinion. His long dark hair is pinned up on his head, showing off the slope of his neck and collarbones wonderfully. The low neckline of his red silk dress shows off the swells of his breasts, not that Jason has any idea how he’s managed to make them look so full. The tight bodice shows off his small waist, the elbow length sleeves make his arms look delicate, and the panniers under his full skirt sweep past the people they walk by in a perfect ‘get out of my way’ way that Jason loves. 

His matching shoes and stockings peep out under the ankle length skirts in the most enticing way. In the flickering candlelight, Dick looks _mythic_ with his pale skin, dark hair and shimmering silk. In comparison, Jason’s black coat, waistcoat and breeches make him fade into the shadows, perfect for the predator he is. He really wants to rip the wig from his head though, as it itches in a particularly annoying way, but every time he reaches up towards it, Dick knocks his hand back down.

“I am, but it doesn’t.” Dick sighs again, angling over to one of the smaller tables. The particular table that Dick’s headed towards is being used by a group of four men, deep into a game of cards. There’s a large pile of coins and an expensive looking necklace in the centre of the clothed table, clearly the stakes for the night. 

“We’ll make our own fun, won’t we, Min Frue?” Jason whispers into his ear, and Dick turns to look up at him with a wicked smirk. 

“It’d better involve you hiking my skirts up above my waist, Husband.” Dick blows him a kiss.

“I think that can be arranged.” Jason leers back, and it’s no effort to slide his hand up to Dick’s neck and push him forward into the table. Dick bends over easily and Jason keeps him pinned down with a hand between his shoulder blades. Jason undoes the fastening to his breeches and pulls out his cock, ready and hard for his queen. It’s not so easy to pull Dick’s skirts up over his hips, showing off his long shapely legs, but he manages with one hand somehow.

Dick’s covering the table to the surprise and delight of the gambling men, and Jason’s sure he’s giving them a sinful smile. It takes no effort to push inside Dick; he’s still wet and loose from their earlier play. Dick shifts back to take the last inch of Jason’s cock, and Jason grips his hip with his free hand pressing him down harder to the table and leaving him no room to move, only to take what Jason gives him.

Dick’s hot, wet and tight around him, and as Jason begins a controlled rolling motion that usually pounds right into Dick’s sweet spot, it feels like Dick’s hole is sucking him in, wanting him as deep as possible and keeping him stretched wide. Dick tries to push up onto his elbows for leverage, but Jason keeps him pinned down. From the looks on the gamblers faces, Dick must be a sight, face open in pleasure and trembling in frustration that Jason won’t let him move. Jason wishes he could see it for himself, but the fact that two of the gamblers have their hands down their breeches watching Dick moan is enough for now.

“What a spectacular nun. Might we have a turn after?” The gambler that isn’t touching himself says, and Jason glares at him.

“No. She’s mine.” Jason snarls, slamming in a little harder, making Dick cry out in ecstasy. Dick grabs onto the tablecloth, screwing it up in his grip. The wet velvet clutch of Dick’s body is perfection, and the push and pull of his cock inside of Dick makes Jason pant. There’s a vicious thrill going down his spine whenever Dick clenches down on him, trying to suck him in. The slap of skin on skin only adds to the feeling. Dick comes, screaming Jason’s name, body clamping down on Jason and jerking under him, his grip on the tablecloth pulling it into his arms. He goes limp, letting Jason do what he wants and making a sound like a cat purring as Jason uses him for his own pleasure. 

“Jason, please, please! Bite me! I need it!” Dick pleads, and Jason’s never been one to deny Dick when he sounds like that. Jason slides his hand up to Dick’s neck and hauls him up by it, biting down into the skin of his shoulder with ease. Dick wails, tightening down on Jason. In response, Jason can only grunt and come deep inside Dick, feeling his knees get weak with the pleasure. When he pulls his teeth out of Dick’s neck he can see Dick still has a white knuckled grip on the tablecloth. 

He leans back, slipping out of Dick and takes his time staring at Dick’s loose and dripping hole, admiring the way his come slips down Dick’s thighs in thin rivulets. Dick’s an utter mess right now, and something dark and possessive in him loves knowing that Dick lets Jason do this to him. Anyone else that tries to touch him will lose body parts if they do. Jason does his breeches back up, and pulls Dick’s skirts back down his legs. 

They stumble out of the cave system, Dick under Jason’s arm, and Dick’s arms still full of that tablecloth. Once they’re closer to their carriage, Dick dumps it on the ground. Jason grabs the coins and notes, shoving them in his pockets, and Dick picks up the pearl and aquamarine necklace, holding it out for Jason to tie around his neck.

“It looks good on you.” Jason says smiling, admiring the way the square cut aquamarine stone manages to fall right between the swell of Dick’s breasts. Dick practically purrs in pleasure, smile a sharp slash across his face.

“Come on, let’s go home. I feel the need to catch your axe in the carriage.” Dick laughs, making his necklace bounce and glint in the light of the moon.

“Again? Already?” Jason blinks, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation despite himself.

“What can I say, I’m insatiable.” Dick purrs, grabbing Jason’s hand and pulling him in the direction of their carriage. Jason barely has time to sit down before Dick’s climbing into his lap, pulling his skirts out of the way and undoing Jason’s breeches. He sinks down on Jason’s cock with a pleased hum and all Jason can think of despite the haze of pleasure is that he’s the luckiest vampire alive, having Dick be his. It’s even worth keeping this stupid wig on for. 

 

Gotham, 2019:

“Oh yeah. Good times.” Dick says with a pleasant shudder at the memory.

“They were, weren’t they?” Jason says, letting a little smugness into his tone, he’d earnt it back then. 

“Mmm.” Dick says, leaning back more into Jason and smiling happily.

“And speaking of good times, I’ve just spotted someone who isn’t having one.” Jason says, his eye caught by the unhappy, sighing face of one Conner Kent. “Be right back.”

“...Fine. I’ll just dance with myself then, shall I?” Dick mutters under his breath as Jason walks away, not even looking backward at him.  
Jason walks over to the nearly empty table, and drops into the chair next to Conner, staring at the mixture of discomfort and loneliness on the boy’s face. “OK, if I’m not allowed to look like that despite hating this utter ridiculous spectacle, then you really aren’t.”

“Oh, hey, Jason.” Conner says, trying to summon a smile, while dressed in the ‘worst of the ‘80’s’ ruffled tux that Jason’s had the misfortune to see in decades.

“Alright, why aren’t you enjoying yourself?” Jason says, sitting back in his chair and shaking his head.

“It’s... Nothing. Really.” Conner shrugs, a flush of shame flitting over his face.

“Uh huh.”Jason’s not buying that for a second, and he likes the kid enough to not let him get away with it.

“Well... It’s stupid.” Conner eventually blurts out, clearly having been waiting for someone to ask. “I mean who cares that everyone else has someone? Or that the peop... Person I like is seeing someone else?”

“OK, that’s it.” Jason says, knocking his fists onto the table and standing up. He’s not going to let Conner feel bad. Not tonight.

“What?” Conner stares up at him, confused.

“Get up, we’re going to dance.” Jason tells him, holding out his hand in the classic ‘dance with me’ pose, tattoo rippling as if Hati doesn’t approve of Conner’s reticence, either.

“I can’t.” Conner protests, looking around furtively.

“Sure you can.” Jason rolls his eyes, leaning down and gripping Conner’s wrist.

“No, I mean, I _can’t_. Lois only taught me to waltz. It’s literally the only dance I know! You can’t waltz at Prom!” Conner moans mournfully, and Jason has to wonder at Lois’ priorities, because really waltzing? Conner’s lucky that Jason’s as old as he is and knows all the dances. 

“Says who? Anyway, get up. You’re dancing with me.” Jason says, pulling Conner to his feet. He drags the boy onto the dance floor with him, putting his hand on Jason’s shoulders, while Jason slips his arm around Conner’s back, and keeping a tight grip on Conner’s wrist with the other. “I’m gonna lead, you’re gonna follow, and you’re going to enjoy yourself.” 

“I am very confused right now, and also intimidated.” Conner tells him, blinking up at Jason as the tips of his ears turn red.

“As you should be, kid, as you should be.” Jason nods, spinning Conner into a fast paced waltz. Jason remembers when this dance was first introduced into society and how scandalous it was because the dance partners could get so close. The other reason was of course, how breathless it left the female dancers, how light headed, dizzy and elated they could become. Which is, of course, what he’s hoping will happen to Conner. 

“Remember to leave room for Jesus, boys!” A passing teacher calls out as she walks by.

“Hell no, I don’t do threesomes.” Jason scoffs and Conner makes a slightly strangled noise, which could be because of Jason’s grip in him, but probably isn’t. Jason keeps whirling and twirling Conner, until Jason can see him become a little breathless.

“Hey guys, I brought you a present.” Jason says, whirling Conner into the corner that Cass, Steph and Tim are currently occupying in an effort not to dance, despite Steph’s earlier declaration.

“Conner! Are you OK?” Cass asks, eyeing the sportsball team member as he collapses into a nearby chair.

“I’m fine!” Conner says, looking a little out of it. “Kinda dizzy, and I think I’m bisexual now, but fine!”

“Oh, yeah, Jason has that effect on people.” Steph nods, raising an eyebrow at Jason’s smirk and shrug. Effort at matchmaking over, Jason slips between the people on the dance floor to make his way to Dick’s side. 

“And now the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” Mal yells out over the microphone, breaking the moment. “The announcements for Prom King and Queen. But first an extra special award. Stephanie Brown, get up here!”

“Wait, what? What’s going on?” Steph says, twisting around to stare at Mal on the stage, calling her name.

“We’re not good friends, most of us never got the time to know you, but that doesn’t mean we haven’t noticed you. We don’t talk about it much, but it’s no secret that Gotham High isn’t really like other high schools. A lot of weird stuff happens here. Strigoi, Zombies, Wayne...” Mal pauses and grins as Stephanie walks towards the stage and the crowd parts for her. “But whenever there was a problem, or something creepy happened, you seemed to show up and stop it. Most of the people here have been saved by you, or helped by you at one time or another. We’re proud to say that the class of ‘19 has the lowest mortality rate of in Gotham history! And we know at least part of that is because of you, so the senior class offers its thanks, and gives you this...” Mal says, looking at Stephanie with genuine admiration, and passing her a small highly decorated golden parasol. “It’s from all of us, and it has written here, Stephanie Brown, Class Protector.”

“I... You guys...” Stephanie flushes, smiling, her eyes welling up with happy tears. “This means so much, you have no idea.”

“Three cheers for Steph!” Someone in the crowd yells, and everyone cheers and claps.

“And now, Prom Royalty...” Mal says, and beside Jason, Dick stiffens, leaning in attentively. “There really wasn’t any contest this year... So without further ado, Jason Todd, get your ass up here.” Jason sighs, but Dick turns to him with a delighted look on his face, and starts to shove Jason in the direction of the stage. Jason walks over and up the stage steps, stopping by Mal. “Here you go, dude.” Mal gives Jason his crown and sash, and Jason puts them on with no enthusiasm whatsoever. “Speech!” 

“I haven’t really been here that long, so I’m gonna keep this short...” Jason says leaning down to the microphone. “I’m your King and you’re my minions, so my one and only order for the night is HAVE FUN!” Jason steps back and gestures to Mal to take over, while the crowd cheers.

“You heard the man! Alright, and now, Prom Queen. We had a lot of nominations for this one, but in the end there was only option...” Mal smirks and the crowd goes quiet enough to hear a pin drop. “Dick Grayson, you are our Prom Queen!”

“Oh wow!” Dick mouths as he starts walking towards Jason. Once he’s up on stage Mal passes him his sash, and is about to give him his crown when Jason intercepts him.

“I think I’ll crown my Queen, if you don’t mind?” Jason says with a knowing smirk sent Mal’s way. Mal grins back, and hands over Dick’s shiny and more elaborately decorated crown.

“I can’t believe this.” Dick says, eyes lit up with delight and a real smile tugging at his lips.

“I don’t know why you’re surprised, Min Frue.” Jason drops a quick kiss to Dick’s cheek, before setting the crown on Dick’s head with all the ceremony he can muster.

“Speech!” Someone in the crowd yells out.

“Uh, Ok.” Dick says flushing in pleasure. “Um. Well, I think Jason said all that matters already so... Do that!”

“Alright, DJ Duke, hit the music, our royal couple need to dance!” Mal says, throwing his arm up into the air. The lights go out, leaving Jason and Dick in a pool of light. The music starts up and the familiar opening lyrics make Dick blink. 

_Now, I've had the time of my life. No, I never felt like this before._

Jason takes Dick in his arms, pulling him close, so Dick’s blinking up at him after Jason leads him through the deep dip. 

_Yes, I swear it's the truth. And I owe it all to you..._

“Jason... wait, did you guys plan this?” Dick says, as Jason pulls his arm up above his head.

_‘Cause I've had the time of my life. And I owe it all to you..._

“Of course we did, Dickie.” Jason says, thinking back on the weeks of preparation the sportsball team have put in to make this moment happen for him, as he spins Dick out and back again. “Gotta give you that one perfect high school moment, after all.”

_'Cause I've had the time of my life. And I've searched through every open door (never felt this way) Till I found the truth. And I owe it all to you_

They flow through the steps easily, years of experience and skill helping them through. Jason jumps down from the stage, crossing the dance floor, and he can’t stop the grin on his face when the entire sportsball team, minus Conner who’s got Tim hanging off him, and Mal and Duke still onstage, flawlessly step out of the crowd and become the backup dancers to the routine. He’s pretty sure his smile is only beaten by the huge sparkling look on Dick’s face, still standing up on stage. 

_Just remember, you're the one thing I can't get enough of..._

The music builds to that one moment and Dick jumps off the stage, running towards Jason.

_So, I’ll tell you something, this could be love..._

It takes no effort at all to lift Dick up into that iconic pose and hold him there while the crowd screams and cheers.

_Because I've had the time of my life. No, I never felt this way before. Yes, I swear it's the truth.  
And I owe it all to you..._

Jason drops Dick down, only for Dick to wrap his arms around his shoulders and kiss him, almost knocking their crowns off. The sound of The Time Of My Life lowers, seamlessly transitioning into Toto’s Africa thanks to Duke’s skill as a DJ. The dance floor fills with everyone singing along and smiling.

“Let’s get out of here.” Dick says, staring up at Jason with love in his eyes.

“Really?” Jason grins, it’s a little earlier than he planned to leave, all his earlier comments designed to throw Dick off track, but he’s adaptable. 

“Yeah, I feel the sudden need to catch your axe right now.” Dick says with a filthy leer.

Jason looks around the room, seeing Duke DJing the hell out of Africa, Mal and Karen slow dancing and completely ignoring the beat, and a confused but happy Tim sitting in an equally confused and equally happy Conner’s lap, with Cass and Steph leaning on their shoulders with conspiratorial grins, clearly planning some fun. 

Jason looks the other way and sees a surprised Kal being kissed by Garth, and Jason grins at those two finally getting together. Zatanna and Raquel are rocking out to the chorus, and Mr Wayne’s shuffling about with Damian standing on his feet in the time honoured tradition of parent’s dancing with their kids. Even Alfred’s getting in on the action by delicately resting his hands on the back of Barbara’s handle-less chair and spinning her so that she can hold her phone up to video call her girlfriend Dinah and ‘dance with her’. 

“Fuck yes, Dickie.” Jason grins, and Dick goes up on his toes to kiss him. And that kiss, that _kiss_ , it’s the kiss that William Goldman tried to explain at the end of the Princess Bride. A soul shaking, perfect kiss that words could never do justice to. A kiss that has been one thousand and twenty four years in the making. 

Jason and Dick head for the door, slipping out in the safety of the warm velvet darkness of the night. Nothing can touch them now, not after all they’ve been through to get here. Jason’s got his wife, his Queen under his arm, and he plans to worship him with all he has tonight.


End file.
